Mixed Souls
by PaigeNightingale
Summary: Paige thought her life was normal until one stormy night a pair of demons attacked her and her single mother. In an unfortunate turn of events Paige's soul gets mixed with one of the demons. With the her adopted mother and the demon's help she trains to become an exorcist. Rated T for a some swearing and violence.
1. A Stormy Night

**Hi guys, welcome to my first fanfic. I hope you like it! The first few chapters will be a little sad, sorry. But try to tough through it pretty please? It will get better, trust me. I'll try to upload chapters as much as I can. Please leave reviews, it means a lot!**

(Normal POV) Chapter One – A Stormy Night

Lightning flashed not far from a country home creating loud ground shaking thunder. A young girl ran to her mother in fear. "Mommy I'm Scared!" she said with a shaky voice.

"Don't worry, Paige, it's just lightning. The storm will be over before you know it." The little one's single mother tried to comfort her with these words to hide the fact that she was slightly afraid too. Her husband had been killed by lightning before Paige was born. Ever since then Paige's mother had been scared of lighting.

"Are you sure, Mommy?"

"Of course I'm always sure!"

"Ok…"

Just then lightning flashed showing the silhouettes of two people outside. The young girl's mother gasped upon noticing them.

"What is it, Mommy, is something wrong?" the young one inquired.

"No, it's um nothing… Just go to your room."

"Mommy what's going on?"

"Nothing just go to your room and hide under your bed until I say to come out."

She walked quickly to her room scared by her mother's fear. Just as she arrived in her room she heard the door fly open. As fast as she could she dove under her bed shaking and silently crying from fear. Loud footsteps could be heard on the wood floor near the door.

The single mom grabbed a knife, desperate to protect herself and her hiding daughter from the intruders. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Isn't it obvious? Were demons!" The older one stated.

"What kind of sick joke are you trying to play?!" Fear shook her voice as she noticed the horns, pointy ears, and sharp teeth of the pair.

"'Sick joke'" the littler one piped up. "We just wanted fun!"

"You see were demons from get bored in Gehenna so we come her for some fun." The oldest stated as if it was obvious.

"What the hell is 'fun' to a demon?!"

"How about I show you?!" The older one exclaimed malevolently. She grabbed the young mother's throat. Shocked, the human dropped the knife as she was lifted into the air. "This is what we demons enjoy most, seeing agony and violence!" The younger demon cackled in behind her partner.

"You're evil…" The woman choked with her dying breath.

"We're demons, it's kind of our thing…" With those words ringing in her ears the young mother died. "What a weak link, she gone already…" The demon said as she felt the human go limp and dropped the dead body.

"But Mum, I can smell another one."

Paige heard all of it and was too scared to move, she didn't even make a noise at the last part… For all the energy to do anything but breathe had drained out of her…


	2. Mixing Souls

**Hi! Welcome to chapter two! This will be one of the last violent chapters. Oh, I forgot to mention this in my last chapter, I do not own Blue Exorcist or any characters from the show. All I own is the characters: Paige, Ariadne, Ariadne's mom, Paige's mom, and the exorcist in this chapter (her name will be reveled next time).**

(Normal POV) Chapter Two – Mixing Souls

Paige heard the pair walking quickly toward her room. She wanted to scream but she couldn't move. Then she saw the feet of the two demons in front of her. "There you are!" an insane voice yelled with pleasure. Paige felt a hand close around the collar of her nightgown and was slowly lifted into the air. "She's just a little girl? Oh well, it'll still be fun!" the short demon yelled like the maniac she was.

"Let me go! AAAAGGGHHH!" The kid screamed as loud as she could manage. Finally finding the strength to move.

"Oh, you wanna make this more fun do you!?"

"N-NO! GET OFF! ST-" Paige's loud flustered voice was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. She look down to see the demon that was holding her had blood on her shirt.

"Let her go!" A loud commanding voice came from the figure in a black trench coat.

"Ha, you arrogant human, you can't kill us that easily!" The other demon yelled without looking.

"I know, I'm an exorcist!" The figure yelled as she pelted the demon holding the girl with her bullets. Almost immediately Paige was dropped, but in the fall she hit her nightstand and was knocked out.

"Ariadne!" The mother demon exclaimed as her daughter hit the floor, almost dead. She thought she might be able to save her so she picked up Ariadne in one arm and Paige in the other.

"Hey!" the exorcist yelled as the demon jumped out the window. She quickly lost sight of them. "Damn," she said disappointed.

The demon mother ran far into the woods. As soon as she found a dry spot she put down the two unconscious bodies. "This better damn well work," she said to herself. With Latin enchantment words and more concentration than she had used in years the mother was able to mix the souls of her daughter and the daughter of the woman she had killed about ten minutes ago. She saw small horns appear on the young girl's head and saw a strip of her hair turn purple, Ariadne's favorite color. She felt satisfied knowing her daughter could at least live on. "Goodbye for now Ariadne, come back to Gehenna when you are ready. I love you, my dear daughter…" She kissed the human with Ariadne's soul on the forehead then went back to Gehenna.

(Paige's POV)

I woke up on something both hard and soft. At first it was appeared to be dark but my eyes adjusted and I could see around. There was things I love, things I hate, and some I didn't know about. Then I noticed the figure sitting on a rock in front of me. It looked like me, but it had horns and purple hair and dark gray eyes with cat like pupils… "So you're finally awake, huh?"

"Um, I guess, what is this place?" I asked quietly.

"It's your soul, well, I guess our soul now…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm the demon from before, the one that got shot."

"What? How are you in my soul?"

"After I was shot by that exorcist my mother took us into the woods and to save my life, she mixed our souls…"

"So I have to share my soul with a demon now?"

"Yep, and there's no point in trying to fight it. You couldn't win against me and I'm not strong enough or experienced enough to go back to Gehenna… So, we'll just have to accept it."

"Oh… We'll have to be friends, I guess… I'm Paige Nightingale, what's your name?" I asked standing up and sticking out my hand. She looked at it for a moment then hesitantly took it.

"Ariadne…"

"Ok, Ariadne, how about we start by you telling me about this 'Gehenna' place you keep talking about."

"You've never heard about Gehenna?"

"No…"

"Oh, well I'll start with the basics. Gehenna is the world of demons and Assiah is the world of the humans. You see we demons can get to Assiah by possessing something from here." She continued to explain and I listened to every word. It was a very interesting subject to me.

"Ok, so now you have to explain what Assiah is like, I haven't been here much." I was about to say something then I woke up. Strapped in to the passenger seat of a car. I looked up and it was the same exorcist who shot Ariadne. I could feel Ariadne's fear and rage inside me. I felt exhausted and my head hurt, bad, so I decided to go back to sleep. I saw Ariadne's face as I found myself yet again in my soul. "Ok, you're back, get comfy I wanna hear about Assiah."

"Ok," I continued to tell her all I knew about Assiah. She seemed to soak up all the information I told her. This must have been what I looked like.

 **Thank you so much for reading, this chapter was much easier to wright than the first one. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave reviews!**


	3. A New Place

**Hi! Welcome back, sorry it took so long to upload, I've been pretty busy. I'm going to make the next few chapter have some fluff because it's going to get kind of sad, sorry. I don't own Blue Exorcist or any characters in it, I only own my OCs. Well, bye for now!**

Chapter Three - A New Place

(Paige's POV)

I woke up in a new place again. This time it was soft and bright. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust. Once they did I saw the source of light, large French doors. I looked down and found myself in a bed with a blanket put neatly over me. "What is this place?" Ariadne asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" I said a loud.

"Oh, you're awake," a sweet sounding voice said. I looked and saw a tall woman with short black hair and a green top sitting in a chair next to me. She waited for me to say something but I didn't know what to talk about. After a long moment she realized it and spoke again. "I'm Aiko Fujioka, what's your name."

"Paige Nightingale…" I said I a weak voice.

"Ok, Paige, you don't sound too good…" She grabbed a glass of ice water on the nightstand near my bed. "Drink this." I took a long drink and gave the cup back, empty. "How old are you, Paige," she asked

"Seven…"

"Paige, can you tell me what you remember from last night?"

"I remember it being rainy, my mom looked out the window and told me to go hide in my room. Then I heard two people walk in. Th… Then they killed my mother… After I heard her hit the floor they came after me. One of them found me under my bed. They picked me up and that's when you came."

"Anything else?"

"I woke up and Ariadne was there…"

"Um, Paige, who's Ariadne?"

"S-She's the demon that got mixed with my soul…"

"What?! Paige what the hell happened?! Don't stop talking until you've said everything!"

"After you shot the demon who was holding me her mother took us into the woods and she mixed me and that demons souls together to save her life… That demon was Ariadne…" I looked Aiko in the eye to show her I was serious. "She can't go back to Gehenna and she doesn't want to leave my soul. She's my friend and I don't want her to leave."

"That actually explains a lot now that I think about it…" She looked deep in thought.

"How so?"

"Well when I found you there was a dead body lying next to you and that would explain the other stuff too…"

"What 'other stuff'"

"Oh, uh, wait here," she got up and left the room. She returned a little while later with a hand held mirror. She handed it to me. I took it and looked at myself for a second. One of my eyes was dark grey and looked like a cat eye, there were small horns on top of my head, and I had a purple strip of hair.

"Cool," Ariadne said.

"This isn't cool, Ariadne, this is a disaster! What is wrong whit you? I'll look like this forever…"

"Geez, I'm a demon, we have different style choices."

"But what are we going to do?"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"Stop fighting you two!" We both looked up at Aiko's sudden harsh words. "Before we do anything about your appearance you need to learn how to talk to Ariadne without looking like your talking to yourself. Paige try to think what you're saying instead of just saying it."

"Ariadne, can you hear me?" I said in my mind.

"Yea, but it's not as clear."

"We'll have to settle for this."

"Fine…" I felt her tang of annoyance.

"How does it work?"

"It works fine but Ariadne says it isn't as clear."

"You can speak out loud to her when you're alone."

"Ok…"

"So, Paige what are you going to do now?"

"What _are_ we supposed to do?" Ariadne asked.

"I don't know…" I said more to Aiko but they both took it as an answer.

"How about I train you as an exorcist?"

"Beating the crap out of demons and dummies sounds like fun!" Ariadne said.

"Sure," I told Aiko.

"Ok, what kind of exorcist do you want to be?"

"What kinds are there?"

"Well there's Aria which verbally kills demons. Doctors treat wounded people on the battle field and Tamers summon demons to fight for them. Dragoons use guns and Knights use swords."

"Dragoon or Knight, Paige, I wanna be part of the action!" Ariadne said.

"Can I be a Dragoon or a Knight, Aiko?"

"Sure, I'll show you my arsenal, follow me." I got up and followed her down a set of stairs.

 **I'm going to start trying to make the chapter a little longer. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Aiko's Basement

**School's almost over so I'll get to upload more when it's over! I can't believe I got 13** **visitors! I expected to get like 5! Thank you guys so much! I**

 **I don't own Blue Exorcist, I only own my OCs.**

Chapter Four - Aiko's Basement

(Ariadne's POV)

Aiko led Paige and I down into her basement. She unlocked and opened the door at the bottom of the stairs. She let me in first then closed the door behind us. It was pitch black until Aiko turn on the light. Weapons of all shapes and sizes were hung up neatly on each wall of the small basement. I got pretty excited.

"First, let's see how good your aim is," Aiko said taking out a target. "Do you know How to aim a gun?"

"I do," I told Paige.

"I don't, but Ariadne does. I can let her be in control while were fighting because I can't fight and I know she can."

"You're spot on!" I said excited about getting to be in control.

"Ok, I'll let you put Ariadne in control. But if she does anything supicious I will have you both taken away."

"Ok," Paige put me in control. _I can't screw this up._ I thought to myself.

"Ariadne?" Aiko asked hesitantly to see who was in control. I looked her in the eye.

"Yes?"

"Pick out a gun." She sounded like she would kill me if I did anything risky. Guess she wasn't kidding about the taking us away part. I chose a shot gun from the wall. Aiko was watching me like a hawk the entire time. I aimed at the target, then realized something, I don't know how to shoot a gun. I'll try it anyway though, I can't ask for help after saying I could do it. I'd seen exorcists shoot guns before so I knew you had to put them against your shoulder that was it though. I took my best guess on how to aim and I pulled the trigger. I didn't know it would kick, man was I wrong. The blow from it knocked me flat on my ass. I also might have yelped like a little girl. Aiko looked down at me desperately trying to hold in a laugh. I got up and brushed off my butt. "You don't know how to shoot a gun do you?"

"I just wasn't ready!" I snapped back. I looked at the target to see where I hit it. There wasn't a new bullet hole anywhere. I looked to the wall behind it and there was a hole in the bullet proof wall. "Goddamn it!" Aiko and Paige started laughing at that. I walked over to the other side of the room and retrieved the gun. I aim again and pulled the trigger. The noise it made scared both of them. I stumbled backward but kept my balance. I looked to see where I had hit. The hole was on the opposite side and it looked to be farther from where the first shot hit. "Uggggh! What the hell?!"

"Maybe you're not cut out to be a Dragoon," Aiko said laughing.

"Yea, I guess," I grumbled as I put up the gun.

"Pick a sword," she said. I found one that looked like a katana. "That's called a Chisa Katana, try it." I picked it up, eager to try a sword. I took it in both hands and slashed the target as hard as I could. Aiko looked surprised and I could feel Paige's surprise too. I can't blame them I did pretty awesome for my first time. "Try again, I've got plenty of targets and dummies." I slashed it again and again as fast and as hard as I could until it was a mess. "Good Lord, Ariadne, looks like you're a knight for sure."

"Hell yeah!"

"OK, I'll bring out more dummies so you can keep practicing. Is that the sword you want?"

"No, it's kinda plain," I flipped it around in my hand a few times, "and big…"

"Ok, pick out another one." I found two twin swords each about a foot and a half long with a gold and navy handle. The gold and navy design stretched into the sword creating Celtic knots near the handle. "Good choice. Now try them out." I grabbed the swords and slashed the new target in front of me. I was still going when the target collapsed. "You are one of the fastest knights I've ever seen, Ariadne, but you still need a lot of training before you can even become an exorcist."

"Ok, I'm cool with that."

"Oh, and there's a school for exorcists in training, do you want to go there?"

"No, I wanna live with Aiko!" Paige said.

"I do too," I replied to her.

"Well?"

"Paige and I want to train with you."

"Ok, It's getting late I'll make some dinner. Eat up and sleep well, training starts early tomorrow!" She said holding open the downstairs door and motioning for me to come. I let Paige back in control, I could tell Aiko and I already had a love-hate relationship. She noticed I had done something, "Paige or Ariadne?"

"Paige," she answered.

"Ok, come on now, your helping."

 **Thank you so much for reading! It looks like there's going to be a lots more chapters so stay tuned!**


	5. The Call

**I am so so sorry for not updating for so long! I've been pretty busy and even though school gets out tomorrow I'll be out of town for about four days. I won't be able to upload then ether. I don't own Blue Exorcist I only own my OCs. Also thank you very much animefairy299 for following and favoriting this story!**

(Aiko's POV)

Paige helped make and eat dinner. She sure was hungry. I mean she was asleep for a day and I have no clue what feeding schedule her mother had. She and Ariadne both seemed excited to train, I wasn't as ecstatic though. I'll have to call that crazy ass clown, Mephisto, and tell him about all of this. If something ever happened to me, and I know something will, I'd send Paige and Ariadne to his school ASAP. Plus he wouldn't tell, we did a lot of illegal stuff when we were kids so I've got some dirt on him. Paige's words interrupted my train of thought. "Ariadne and I really like your cooking Miss Aiko!"

"Thank you, but 'Miss Aiko' is a little formal isn't it? You can call me whatever you want," I was trying to be nice, but "Miss Akio" is a definite no.

"Ok, how about Mom," she looked slightly sad.

"Yea, Mom sounds great," I tried to reassure her.

"Ok," I she smiled but I could tell it was fake. I knew she and Ariadne both didn't have a mother. I guess I'll have to be their mother.

"It's getting pretty late, you should go get ready for bed. I'll clean up." She nodded and went to her room. "I'll get you some towels if you want to take a shower!" I yelled after her. She poked her head out of the doorway.

"I'd like to." I went to the closet and took out two towels, I didn't know how many she'd want and it seemed like a dumb thing to ask. I placed the two towels on the counter.

"Ok, Paige, you can take a shower now," I told her, her room was across the hall so I didn't have to be very loud. I walked down the hall to my room. I heard Paige turn on the water. _Good she knows how to work it._ I laid down in my bed. I didn't know how long it would take her, so I decided not to call Mephisto yet. I waited, easier said than done though, that girl was in there for almost an hour.

Once she got out she asked me for some clean clothes. I realized I didn't have anything for her to wear. I panicked and gave her an old tee that I had outgrown a long time ago. I gave her my smallest pajama pants too. I told her she'd have to go without undergarments tonight but I promised a shopping trip tomorrow. I gave her a spare toothbrush and told her to brush her teeth and go to bed. I found out something new after dressing her. She has a tail, a thin long dark grey one that matches her eye and horns. She seemed to have noticed it too, she was moving it.

I was still thinking about what I could tell Mephisto, guess I'll have to wing it. Paige finished and asked me to stay in her room until she fell asleep. I gladly agreed, I already had have a love-hate relationship with Ariadne and I had a feeling that it's mutual. Paige took forever to fall asleep. After all that happened I didn't blame her. About the seventh time I checked to see if she was awake she didn't answer. I looked closer to make sure. She was definitely asleep. I walked out quietly, not knowing how light of a sleeper she is. I decided to change, just in case it took longer than I was planning. I walked down the hall, picked up the phone, and called the dreaded number. "Hello! This is Mephisto Pheles from True Cross Academy!"

"Hey Mephisto, its Aiko Fujioka…"

"Ahh! Aiko! It's been too long! Have you called to finally confess your undying love for me?"

"I've been good and that will never happen Mephisto," I tried to sound as serious as I could, "I called you for another reason actually."

"Oh, Aiko, always getting right to the point, you haven't changed a bit!" He got suddenly serious, "What's wrong, Aiko?"

"Ok, don't tell the Vatican or anyone else what I'm about to tell you. I will tell them everything you've done if you do."

"Ok, I won't tell anyone, what is it?" He was interested now, I don't threaten with stuff like that unless I'm dead serious. I continued to tell him what when down and what I planned to do. There was an occasional question but he listened. "Ok, I understand, but why did you tell me all of this?"

"Because if something happens to me she gets sent straight to your academy."

"Ok, what do you plan to do with the Exwire and all the other exams though?"

"I'll conduct them myself. I used to be a teacher at the academy, I know how it goes."

"Fine, fine, keep me informed about this little one, she seems _interesting_ "

"Ok, goodbye, Mephisto."

"Goodbye, Aiko! I w-" I hung up the phone, I didn't want do hear what that creep had to say. Right as put down the phone I heard Paige scream. I ran to her room to see the sitting straight up and crying. She must have had a nightmare.

"You ok, Paige?" I turned on the light and walked to her bed. She shook her head. "Do you want to sleep in my room, with me?" After she nodded I picked her up and carried her to my room. She had no problem making herself comfy in my bed. I climbed in next to her and brought her into a tight hug. "I'll never let anything happen to you, Paige," I whispered. She replied by returning the hug. She turned around and we fell asleep a little while later.


	6. Getting Ready

**This might be the last chapter for a little while. Tomorrow is the last day of school for me but I'll be going out of town and it's going to be almost impossible to upload anything, so sorry! But the next chapter is going to be all fluff so it might be worth reading. I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of its characters, I only own my OCs.**

(Paige's POV)

I woke up in Aiko's bed, the night before a little fuzzy. Then what happened cleared up. The memoires of my nightmare hit me like a brick. I don't expect to stop having nightmares anytime soon. "Ugggh! Paige do you have to wake up _this_ early in the morning?" Ariadne said annoyed.

"Don't question my sleeping habits!" I snapped back. I am definitely not a morning person and she was about to find that out.

"Woah, someone's salty today!"

"Do. Not. Ariadne."

"Ok, Ok!" she didn't sound like much of a morning person either. I looked at the clock, 8:48. "God, why do you have to wake at 8:48? I wanted to sleep in until like 10:30!"

"You're not going to do that on my watch." Just then Aiko started to stir.

"Oh, Paige, you're up."

"Sadly…" Ariadne grumbled, I decided it was a good choice of words so I told that to Aiko.

"Oh, do you want to go shopping today then?" She was still trying to cheer me up.

"I guess but what are we going to do about my... _appearance_." I didn't really know what to call it. She thought for a moment.

"You'll have to stuff your tail in your pants, I'll let you borrow a hat, and I might have an eye patch. But your hair is fine, everyone dyes their hair so it shouldn't look too weird."

"But all I have is a nightgown…"

"Ok, give me like five minutes. I had a niece about your age." With that she got up and left the room. The way she used "had" gave me an odd feeling but I decided to leave it. I went to visit Ariadne instead.

"So, it doesn't look good for us does it?" She asked blankly.

"What do you mean?" I was slightly confused by her lack of emotion.

"I mean, were going to look weird. Always wearing a hat and an eye patch. God forbid someone finds us without those on or sees our tail."

"I guess…"

"Oh and I wanted to say sorry." She looked down and her bangs hid her eyes.

"For what?" I had a feeling about what it was.

"About your mother, about all of this…"

I hesitated, realizing I was kind of mad. "It's ok," I lied.

"I know your lying, we share emotions remember…"

"Listen, I don't blame you, I blame your mom. She's the one that did it."

"I know you'll never forgive her, but I hope someday you might try…"

"I don't know if I can."

"I'm sorry for making you cry too." I felt a hot tear run down my face. I hadn't noticed it before but it looks like I've been crying a lot. I was going to reply but I was pulled back to reality by Aiko's hand on my shoulder. She was holding a t-shirt and jeans. She gave them to me and told me to try them on while she looked for an eye patch.

The jeans and shirt were slightly bigger than I would like but I took what I could get. I stuffed my tail into the jeans as best as I could manage, it didn't look too bad. I came out of the bathroom to find Aiko with a green beanie and a black eyepatch. She tied the eyepatch for me and put the beanie on me and made sure it looked good.

"Alright, you're ready, let's go," she said after she finished brushing my hair. We got into her car and headed for the mall.


	7. The Trip

**I'm back from my road trip, yay! While I was on the road I wrote 3 whole chapters 0_0. I don't own Blue Exorcist or any of it's characters. Also I dont't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. Same thing goes for the Soul Eater reference, if you get it :P. Anyway ON WITH THE FIC!**

(Aiko's POV)

We were driving to the mall in a slightly awkward silence. Paige decided to break the silence by asking why I said I had a niece instead of have one. _Crap I didn't think she'd notice that._ "Well do you want the long version or the short version?"

"How long do we have until we reach the mall?"

"Since we live so far out in the country we have about 20 or 30 minutes left I'd say."

"Ok, the long version then."

"Oh God, where do I even begin?" I honestly hadn't thought about it in a long time.

"The beginning," she giggled.

"Well, when I was younger I had an older sister, her name was Maka. She had a daughter when she was pretty young named Tsubaki. Maka was an exorcist and when she went on jobs Tsubaki would stay with me. Maka went after demons sisters once, Liz and Patty, I think. Maka didn't know there were two at the time though. She came home to get Tsubaki one day and Patty followed her. When we were talking Patty attacked us. Maka tried to protect us but it was useless… Then the demon killed her then went for Tsubaki… I couldn't protect her… But I was able to use Maka's gun and protect myself for the most part, I got a pretty nasty scar. I wanted to be an exorcist in place of my sister. I got my hands on an application for an academy that trains exorcists. I ended up getting accepted. I met this guy named Mephisto there and we did some pretty illegal stuff, even dated. Oh wait, I'm getting off track. Well, that's pretty much how I got to be an exorcist I guess."

"Huh…" We drove the rest of the drive in silence. When we reached the mall Paige nearly jumped out of the car while it was still moving. I was able to calm her down enough for us to get inside. But when we got inside Paige looked the happiest I've ever seen her. She quickly ran into a random shop, nearly dragging me there. I looked at the store name, Old Navy, good first chose. "Let's start by looking for pants." She was already heading off for the kid's section. I followed, not for long, she stopped in front of an array of pants. "I like skinny jeans," she said already picking some out.

"You know what size you wear, right?"

"Yep, my mom and I used to go to Old Navy all the time, it was her favorite store."

"Ah, my favorite store is Barnes and Noble. I'm a bookworm if you didn't see my three gigantic bookcases already."

"Heh, I bet one day I'll read them all!"

"I bet you will!" I laughed. I saw her hesitating when she was looking at the pants. "We don't have a budget today; do pick out as many things as you want." She had no problem picking out eight pairs of jeans.

"These are good for now."

"Ok, anything else?"

"No, I want shirts from Justice!" _Oh God…_ "No, just kidding I want them from here or something that's _not_ Justice." _Oh thank you Lord, I hate girly stores._ She started walking for the shirts.

She picked out some shirts, shoes, socks, other stuff she thought she would need. We were walking to the check out when she stopped. "Wait…" She turned around to face me. She looked me in the eye. "I. Need. Underwear." I thought I was going to lose it, but I kept myself together. We walked back, she picked out four packs. "Now we can go."

I bought her stuff and we went to the next store. We went around the mall going into different shops buying a variety of things. Once Paige thought we were done I knew what I had to do. "We need to go to Barnes and Noble," I said.

"Um, why?"

"Because I need new manga."

"Manga, what's that?"

"It's kinda like the comic book version of anime."

"I've never seen anime or read manga."

"You're gonna learn today, Paige." _I'm going to make this child an otaku._ I grabbed her hand and we went straight for Barnes and Noble. Only stopping for me too peek in Hot Topic, not really anything new. Once we got into Barnes and Noble I wasted no time getting to the manga section. _Good they've just restocked._ "Pick out whatever you want, I'd suggest you watch anime first though."

"Um, ok."

"I'm going to pick some out really quick." I picked out four and decided that was all I needed. _Don't wanna overdo it again._ I saw Paige reaching for a book, she seemed too short so I grabbed it for her. The tittle read _Blue Exorcist._ "Crap, I broke the forth wall!"

"The what?" she asked.

"Never mind, just don't read that one."

"Why?"

"Because we can't break the fourth wall again." I put the book back and pulled Paige with me to go buy the manga I picked out.

I took Paige home after I bought my manga, _can't wait to read it._ I showed her a good starter anime, Ouran High School Host Club, she seemed to like it. Her favorite host was Mori, whoever raised her raised her right. We watched until episode fourteen then we realized it was after midnight. I sent Paige to bed then sat down to read my new manga. It wasn't long before I fell asleep too.


	8. A New School

**~TIME SKIP TO ABOUT ONE MONTH AFTER THE GEHENNA GATE INCIDENT~**

(Paige's POV)

 _I know why Aiko always talked about that Mephisto guy being weird, he is._ He told me to go to an old boy's dormitory. Why an old boy's dorm and not a new woman's dorm, I'm not too sure. He told me I'll eventually find out why, but I want to know now! I finally found the dorm I'm supposed to go to, it looked abandon. "Oh, I get it, he wanted us to be alone so nobody would find out our secret!" Ariadne exclaimed.

"Ah, that does make sense," I told her. "But how are we going to find our room?"

"We don't, were alone, we can do whatever we want!"

"You always find a way to do something illegal don't you?"

"I try. Now quit talking and go in." She made our legs move, she learned how to make our body move long ago. "What if there's ghosts!?" she said excited. I shuttered, earning a snicker from her. We walked through the door and decided to explore. We walked around a little, finding a few bathrooms, the cafeteria, and other things. It seemed pretty well kept for being vacant. When we went down a hall I was about to turn the corner but I heard voices and stopped in my tacks. I put my back up to the wall to hide myself. "Oh crap, I didn't think there would really be a ghost I was just kidding!" She was scared but not as scared as I was.

"It might not be ghosts," I told her, unsure as hell.

"Then look, smartass." She gets cranky when she's scared and I'm always on the receiving end of it.

"Hell no!"

"Fine, I'll do it." Her quick decision making always got her into trouble, this time big trouble. She realized exactly what she said but didn't take it back. We leaned over and we were about to see what it was when the voices became louder and we heard breaking glass. There was silence for a moment then the voices started to yell. I jumped back, too scared to listen to what the voices were saying. "Uh um, le-let's try that again."

"You idiot, I don't wanna see ghosts!" I yelled at her.

"You're the one who said they might not be ghosts!"

"F-Fine," I mumbled. We tried it again, I was able to bring myself to look. It was a pair of men, both about our age. One had brown hair and three moles and the other had navy blue hair with a face that appeared to be clear of moles. There was a pair of broken glasses on the floor, I assume that was what the braking glass sound was. The two boys were fighting, yelling insults at each other actually.

"Oh thank God, it's just some weird people. Wait, what?"

"Uh, Mephisto never said we were alone here, he just said it was old."

"Aw crap!" I leaned out more to get a better view of the fight.

"Should I introduce myself?"

"Hell no, we don't know who these people are."

"That's the point of introducing yourself." I was already used to her antisocial tendencies.

"I know but still..." I decided the best plan was to break up the fight then say hi. I walked forward towards the strange men.

"Hey! Break it up!" I yelled in a commanding voice. They both stopped and looked at me, shocked.

"Who are you?" the blue haired boy asked, totally confused.

"My name is Paige Nightingale. I transferred here today and this is my dorm."

"Hell no this is our-" he was interrupted by the other man putting his hand on the guy's shoulder.

"Actually, Mephiso did inform me about a new transfer student who was attending cram school with us. However, he didn't tell me she was going to be sharing a dorm with us."

"Why am I always the last person to know about stuff like this!?" he asked.

"I don't know, Rin. I'm going to go get some new glasses since you broke mine." The other man left and left me and Rin alone. I started to notice Rin's features. He had spiky navy blue hair, blue eyes, a sword on his back, something that I assumed was a school uniform, and pointy ears? "

"Yukio has a whole drawer full of glasses, funny right?" he asked laughing.

"Wait does he have pointy teeth too?" Ariadne asked.

"Maybe," I replied to her. "Ha, yeah that's pretty weird," I replied to Rin. He smiled and I could clearly see his teeth, they were pointy! "So what's up with your teeth?" I said accidentally out loud, _shit._

"Oh, uh, it's a birth defect thing, I guess. Yukio has them too." _Birth defect my ass, there's something off about him. Guess I'll find out later._ I was about to question the ears when Yukio walked in. I noticed he had pointy ears too.

"So, who else lives here?" I asked them.

"Oh, it's just us," Rin told me. I nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you attending the cram school?" Yukio asked.

"I wasn't told about the cram school," I mumbled.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, I'll explain then. You attend the academy and learn what a regular student does, then you come to the cram school to learn to be an exorcist. That's a basic summery." Yukio stated.

"Alright, now let's go eat, I'm hungry!" Rin yelled.

"Ok." I followed them to the cafeteria, we discussed a bunch of stuff over dinner. I didn't tell my dirty little secret, neither did they. I went to bed after dinner and got ready for bed. I even built up the confidence to take a shower. I made sure no one saw me. I ended up going to bed late.


	9. Memories

**Hey Guys, welcome! Sorry I forgot the author's note in the last chapter. I don't really think you guys care but still. Big thanks to** **Ender youkai and kathia05 for favoriting!** **Also I don't own Blue Exorcist or any of the characters, I only own my OCs.**

(Paige's POV)

I finally let sleep consume me, a little scared. I didn't really have dreams anymore, just memories. Sometimes they were good sometimes they were bad. I never knew. It was like I was experiencing it but I couldn't alter anything. Tonight it was one of my least favorites, Aiko's death.

 _Aiko and I were in the kitchen, making dinner. Then all hell broke loose. A hoard of low level and mid-level demons broke in. I grabbed my swords and gave Ariadne control. Aiko grabbed her guns and joined the battle. After thirty minutes Aiko was starting to run out of bullets and there seemed to be more demons. Aiko told us we couldn't win. We ran down into the arsenal, locking the door to keep the demons out. It had a spare room that I had never been in. Aiko unlocked the door to the spare room and told me to go keep the demons at bay. She sent out a distress signal. I was too busy fighting to know what she was doing. She called other exorcists, they didn't know what was going on either_. _She told everyone she talked to where she and I were. She wanted at least one of us to survive. She then came over to help me fight. We fought as hard as we could. A good fifteen minutes had pasted when Aiko grabbed my arm. She was still shooting as I was still swinging with one hand. She borderline threw me into the spare room. "Don't come out until they're gone. One of us has to live," she said as she closed the bullet proof door and locked it. I heard guns firing as Aiko fought for her life. A muffled scream came from outside the door then dead silence. I fell to my knees, that was it, she was gone. The demons tried their hardest to get in, it was futile though, the door could withstand anything. It repelled demons too. Ariadne kept yelling at me to fight, I couldn't. I eventually gave up being awake and went to see Ariadne._

" _What the hell is wrong with you!? You could have fought with her! She would have lived!" Ariadne screamed shaking me._

" _No I couldn't, you couldn't either! We aren't strong enough! You know that!" I yelled back._

" _But she's our mother! We have to be able to do something!" She let go of me to sob into her hands._

" _Big Sister, sometimes there's nothing you can do…" I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged back, that was rare, she usually pushes me away. We sat there, crying on each other until we feel asleep. The next morning someone woke me up from my dreamless sleep. It wasn't Ariadne, It was a stranger. The man had the same black trench coat all exorcists wear. I was still half asleep and only processed half the things he said._

" _My… Misha Collins… friend… mother… I'm… help… you ok?" was all I could get from him. Without warning the memories from last night flooded my mind. I felt hot tears blur my vision. I was fully awake now. "Are you Paige?" It felt like if I talked I would start crying again so I simply nodded. "Can you stand up?" I shook my head no. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I didn't fight, I just let him take me._

" _Who does this guy think he is? He isn't taking me anywhere," Ariadne said._

" _Shut up! He's only here to help!" I yelled at her. She was too shocked by my outburst to reply. Meanwhile the Misha man took me upstairs. He sat me down on the floor. The whole house looked like a tornado had gone through it._

" _I don't think you were listening the first time so I'll say it again. My name is Misha Collins. I was friends with your mother. I'm here to help. Are you ok?" Misha asked. I nodded. "Good, do you remember what happened?" I nodded again. "Do you want to go home with me? You won't stay long, your mother had a plan if something like his ever happened." I nodded, it was getting annoying not to be able to talk. "Ok, go pack up I'll wait here. I stood up and went to my room. I got as many bags as I could and filled them._

 _After thirty minutes I came back with everything I wanted. I got in his car. I noticed that I didn't have a hat or an eye patch and I had failed to keep my tail in my pants. I explained to Misha what happened. The rest of the drive was silent._

I woke up to the sound of my phone's alarm. "Glad that's over," Ariadne said.

"You can say that again. Well let's check out the school uniform," I said aloud, nobody was around and I didn't care. I grabbed the bag of uniforms Mephisto gave me. He said there were five. I pulled out a white short sleeved colored shirt, long black socks, a tie, a vest, and a skirt. "Shit," I whispered. How am I going to keep my tail in my pants if I don't have any damn pants?

"What are we supposed to do?" Ariadne asked.

"No damn clue…"

"Can we stuff it up our shirt?"

"Let's try…" I grabbed my tail and wrapped it around my waist then I slipped on the shirt. I looked in the mirror "Crap, you can see the black through the white."

"Try the vest," Ariadne told me. I pulled on the vest and looked in the mirror again. It looked lumpy so I moved it around until I looked like a normal human.

"There," I said satisfied.

I reached for my skirt when I heard a knock on my door. Before I had time to answer the door opened to show Rin talking. "Yukio told me to make sure you're up," he said not looking up. I felt all the blood rush to my face.

"Get out you pervert!" I yelled at him without thinking. He noticed me standing in the middle of the room, with no pants. His face turned red.

"S-Sorry, Paige!" he yelled and slammed the door. I heard him run down the hall.

"Learn to knock you idiot!" I yelled after him.

"At least he didn't see our tail," Ariadne said

"Yeah, no shit," I replied to her. I finished getting ready and made sure my tail wasn't noticeable. I went to the cafeteria only to see a little demon making food and chatting with Rin. Yukio was setting the lunch table.

"Oh hey, Paige, this is Ukobach, he cooks for us," Rin told me when he saw me staring.

"Oh, cool." I walked over to Ukobach. "Hello, nice to meet you." He made a noise in response.

"He likes you!" Rin exclaimed, he seemed to be able to understand him.

Ukobach cooked us breakfast and lunch. I grabbed my lunch box after breakfast and headed to my first class. _I hope this goes well._

 **So, what will Paige's first day be like? Who will she meet? Will I even find time to upload it? You'll find out! Later!**


	10. First Day

**Sorry for taking so long to upload this, I've been fairly busy. But yay, chapter 10! (*^*) Anyway I don't own Blue Exorcist or any of it's characters, I only own my OCs.**

(Rin's POV)

I was walking down the stairs to make sure Paige was up. Yukio didn't want her to be late on her first day. I arrived at her door. I knocked and opened the door. "Yukio told me to make sure you're up." I looked down but my head snapped up when I heard Paige's loud voice.

"Get out you pervert!" I saw Paige in the middle of the room. She was mostly ready except for the fact she wasn't wearing pants.

"S-Sorry Paige!" I yelled and slammed the door. I ran down the hall.

"Learn to knock you idiot!" she yelled after me. I stopped after I had turned the corner. Her eyes were closed for most of the time I saw her. But I did briefly see her eye that she kept hidden. I didn't get too good of a look at it but what I did see was black and weird. I thought I saw horns, too. _Nah, that was just my imagination, no normal person has horns. Unless… No that's silly!_ I continued to get ready.

(Paige's POV)

The day so far had gone pretty well. No one really talked to me which is a plus. I ate my lunch in a tree so nobody messed with me. I flipped off whoever dared stare at me. I might not have the best people skills but I don't really care. I'm only nice to people I like or need to worry about. I don't like or have to worry about most people.

Now it's time for cram school. I walked into the classroom almost on time, I was a few minutes early. I saw Yukio in the front of the class. "Oh, hey Yukio," I blurted out. He looked and me for a moment, his glasses hiding his eyes.

"Please Paige, call me Mr. Okumura, I'm the teacher in this classroom."

"O-Oh, sorry." Looked at the class, there were only six people.

"Well, since almost everyone is here I'll go ahead and introduce you." _This is everyone in the cram school?_ "Class, this is our new transfer student, Paige Nightingale. I don't know much about you so tell them about yourself Paige." _He's kidding right? He doesn't actually want me to talk?_ Everyone turned to me. _Guess I have no choice._

"Hello everyone, I'm Paige, I'm an Exwire and training to be a knight. I was homeschooled and now I'm going here." I took a seat that looked like I could get a good view. I looked around, everyone was looking at me.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" Ariadne asked. I told her my best answer: I don't know. She stayed silent. There was one guy that was glaring. He had a mean looking face, ears pierced in different places, and brown hair with a blonde strip. I glared daggers back, he didn't look nice and I was going to show him I wasn't either.

"What's your problem?" I asked sternly.

"You're the girl who flipped me off at lunch today!" He seemed like he was pissed about it.

"That's what you get for staring!"

"You were in a tree, it's hard not to!"

"Don't judge my life choices!" He was about to reply when Rin burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late Yukio," he said. _Why does he get to call him Yukio but I don't? Oh right, they're brothers._

"Just take your seat, Rin," Yukio replied annoyed. Class started, almost everyone listened to Yukio. Rin fell asleep and some found better things to do. I listened to every word though, I've got a talent to do that. I could tell that guy was staring at me. At the end of class I was about to go when a pink haired guy and a short guy with red glasses came up to me.

"Hey I'm Konekomaru and this is Shima. We wanted to apologize about how Bon acted earlier," the short one said.

"Oh no, it's fine, really," I replied.

"That's good. Also, Paige, if you have any questions you can ask us," Shima said with a wink.

"Did this guy just wink at us!? Let me have control! I'll hand this pink haired bitch his damn ass on a silver platter!" Ariadne yelled.

"Calm down," I told her. "I'll think about it," I said to the men at my desk. I got up and left, they stayed close, like we were friends or something. Ariadne growled angrily, of course only I could hear her.

"Since we have our next class together we'll walk you there," Shima said and put his arm around me. I flinched but didn't push him away.

"Oh hell no! This bastard thinks he can do _this shit_ to _us_!? Please let me kill him!" Ariadne screamed.

"No, I don't feel like going to jail," I replied to her.

"Let her go, Shima, she's obviously uncomfortable," Bon said as he joined the group.

"Oh, I'll let you go but make sure to hang out with us sometime," Shima said as he unwrapped his arm. I was happy to breathe when he released me. I left later to go change for the next class. It was apparently like gym class but more intense.


	11. The Reaper Incident

**Yas uploading this in the same night as the last one. I'm on a roll! I have two more chapters I've written, I'll upload those soon. Anyway I don't own Blue Exorcist or any of it's characters, I only own my OCs.**

(Paige's POV)

The next class was taught by Mr. Tsbuaki. All we did was run from reapers while he gave us pointers. I had just finished running against a girl with purple hair when Mr. Tsbuaki got a call. He kept calling who ever called him "Kitten". He ended up telling us to stay away from the reaper and running out of the room. I sat on the edge of the platform we were on and hung my feet off the edge. People behind me mumbled about how this happens too often. A girl with short light blonde hair came and sat by me. "I'm Shiemi, you're the transfer student, Paige, right?"

"Yeah, I am," I replied.

"I know being new is hard, do you want to be friends," she said smiling.

"Uh, yeah why not?"

"Great!" She hugged me, I was a little surprised.

"We should probably move, we might fall."

"Oh, sure!" We stood up and I brushed of my pants. I looked up to see Shiemi loose her balance and fall right into the pit with the reaper. "

"Shiemi!" Rin yelled. Before he could do anything I slid into the pit. The reaper was running toward a screaming Shiemi.

"Shiemi, get to the latter, I got this," I yelled at her. She ran to the latter and climbed it, terrified. I on the other hand walked right up to the reaper. I untied my eyepatch, Ariadne and I had the same thought. She took control and did a weird thing with our eye. I'm not sure what it is but it strikes fear in the heart of demons. The reaper jumped away, terrified as all hell. I was put back in control. I retied my eyepatch before I turned around climbed out.

"What the hell was that!?" Bon asked.

"That's my personal information, not yours," I said with a smirk. Before he could reply Shiemi hugged me so hard it almost knocked me over.

"Thank you so much, Paige!"

"Oh, it wasn't anything special. That's what friends do right?" I looked around to see everyone staring at me, again.

"Just what _is_ under that eyepatch?" Bon joked.

"None of your damn business." I didn't care what he thought of me, I have to keep this secret or I'm screwed.

"Jeez, learn to take a joke," he scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Learn to make one, jackass!" He backed off after that. Guess I won. The rest of class went by, the teacher didn't come back. We sat and talked for most of the time. I got on speaking terms with Bon but that was about it with him. I talked with the others, learned their names too. The girl with purple hair is Izumo and the weirdo with the puppet was Takara. I mostly talked with Rin and Shiemi though. After class I finished cram school and went to the dorm. I ate dinner, took a shower, and went to bed.

The next morning I went to school, it went by like yesterday. Lunch was the weird part though. I had my lunch box and began to climb the same tree I did yesterday. I was about to eat when I heard a familiar voice. "You don't have to eat in a tree, ya know?"

"Bon?" I asked as I turned around. He was with his friends.

"Hey, only my friends call me that! Call me Ryuji or Suguro or something like that," he said sternly.

"Oh, so we aren't friends." I pretended to pout.

"Call me what you want, I don't care. Do you want to eat with us or not?"

"Yeah, whatever." I climbed down and followed them. They led me to a fountain. I was surprised to see almost everyone in the cram school was here. "Oh, hi guys," I said as I sat down with them. We ate lunch and talked, even me and Suguro. He wasn't that bad actually.


	12. Rainy Day

**Helllllo people! Thank you guys so much for coming this far! I don't own Blue Exorcist or any of it's characters, I only own my OCs.**

(Paige's POV)

I was woken up by a loud clap of thunder. I sat up in a flash. I looked out of the window near my bed, it was raining hard. I sighed, I don't like storms. I got ready, thankfully this time without another sneak attack from Rin. I made sure my beanie was on just right and went to the cafeteria. I joined the boys for breakfast. Then we went our separate ways.

Most of the day went by in slow motion. When I finally got to cram school I happily took my seat, it was my favorite part of the day. "Well class, since it's raining so hard most of the other teachers have either gone home or not come so this is the only class you'll have," Yukio stated while he was at the front of the class. _Well that's just greeeeat!_

"But Mr. Okumura, we need to learn!" I called out.

"I'm glad you're excited about learning, Paige, but I have my own plan for today." That silenced the class they didn't know what to expect from him, for good reason too. He cleared his throat. "You'll be doing whatever you want today." Everyone cheered.

"Hell yeah!" Ariadne yelled. I groaned, she gets excited too easily.

(Suguro's POV)

After Yukio announced we had basically free time after class I made a point to sit near Paige. The girl might not have had a good first impression but once you get to know her she's not so bad. Hell, she's even pretty cute. _What am I even thinking?_ But I'm making an effort to be nice to her. She hasn't given anyone any information about why she wears an eyepatch yet, must be a secret or something embarrassing. Although it must have something to do with what she pulled when the reaper almost attacked Shiemi. She hasn't told us why she always wears a beanie, the most she said was that it was her mothers. She has a mysterious past as well, all the light that was shed on that was when she explained why she wanted to be an exorcist. All she said was her mom was an exorcist, she trained her, the mom died, now she's here because her mother was personal friends with Mephisto. Her stories don't really add up. I'll talk to her about it later.

Class finally ended and I was able to say something to Paige. "So, Paige, I've been wondering something," I started. She turned to me and smiled.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked sweetly.

"I was wondering about your eye and what happened before you came here." All traces of kindness left her face.

"My eye is my personal problem not yours and you don't need to know what happened to it. Also I've already told you why I'm becoming an exorcist," she replied this time biter.

"Sorry I asked."

"You should be." _What do I say now? She was obviously mad at me how do I make it better?_

"Uh, I don't really care about your past I was just curious, we good?"

"Why not." She lightened up a little. _Good, I thought I might have to throw a lamp at her._

"Hey guys, check this out!" Rin's annoying voice yelled. We looked over to see Rin holding some kind of manga.

"Whoa, how'd you get that!?" Paige exclaimed getting up to go get a better look. I walked over to him to see what it was. He was holding up volumes one two and three of Tokyo Ghoul _. Shit I loved that anime, even with the ending._

"I've got up to volume nine in my bag," he said smiling.

"Tokyo Ghoul is the shit!" I yelled. We all laughed. Shiemi heard the commotion and came over.

"What's Tokyo Ghoul?" she asked. We all looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. It was Paige who finally said it.

"Shiemi, you're too innocent for the massive blood shed that makes up Tokyo Ghoul," Paige put her hand on Shiemi's shoulder as she said it. She looked confused but Rin and I nodded in agreeance.

"She's right, it's like Attack on Titan," I said. She still looked confused.

"Ok, I guess, never mind." She walked away. We laughed quietly at her innocence.

"Hey Rin, when you're done can I read them?" Paige asked excitedly.

"It'll take a while before I finish it but sure."

"If you wanna read it now I have the full series at my dorm," I told her. She went wide eyed and gasped.

"You're kidding."

"Not at all," I said proudly.

"And you would let me read them?"

"Yep, you just have to come over and get them." _What was I saying? Was I inviting her to my dorm?_ Before I could think Paige hugged me.

"You're the best!" she yelled out. She released me before I had time to react. "Thank you," she said her voice was filled with excitement.

"Uh, yeah, no problem," I replied sheepishly. I could see Rin behind her, giggling. I Looked at her single bright green orb. She looked so happy.

"When should I come over?" She looked so excited.

"Um whenever you want I guess. This weekend would be good I think."

"Cool, we can hang out, if you want to."

"That'd be cool, we can watch anime at my place."

"Great!" We decided she could come over Saturday and we'd pick out an anime on Netflix when she got there. Paige, Rin, and I talked about various other anime that we've watched for the remainder of class. We parted ways when the class ended. Shima came up to me and asked what we were talking about for so long. I replied with one simple word: anime.


	13. Anime

**FUN FACT: Surgro's nick name is short for bocchan, which if you haven't seen Black Butler, means young master. Just thought I should share xp. Also I haven't read the manga or seen the movie yet so sorry if I mess something up I'm sorry. I don't own Blue Exorcist or any of it's characters, just my OCs.**

 **~Saturday~**

(Yukio's POV)

Paige seemed excited today, even more than usual. She said she had somewhere to go. Where ever it was it must be important. She didn't dress in her uniform, she dressed in skinny jeans, a tee shirt with a hoodie over it, and her regular beanie. Her hair was braided instead of just being down like normal. No one really knows why she wears it so often. It seems to be a sensitive subject though. She disappeared after lunch.

(Paige's POV)

Bon's dorm took forever to get to. I kept getting lost, I ended up having to ask a few people for directions. I finally got to where I was going. _Now time to find his room_. I walked down the hall of the boy's dorm. Getting some pretty weird looks from the men that live here. There's way more people here than my dorm. Well there is only three people in my dorm. I finally found his dorm and realized I had no clue what to do. _Do I knock, do I wait, do I say something?_

"Knock, ass hat!" Ariadne called. I picked up my fist and tapped the door. _Oh God was that too hard? What if it was too soft? Should I do it again to make sure he heard me? No, then he'll think I'm inpatient! This is so stressful!_ The door opened, interrupting my thoughts. Surguro's face was the first thing I saw when I looked up. He was tall, 5'10 or 5'11 probably. It contrasted to me being only 5'4. He smiled when he saw me, making me smile too. _Was he this cute when we first met?_ He let me into his dorm room. Earning me stares from some people in the hall. I smirked, _they can judge, I don't care._ His room was fairly clean, better than mine for sure. He reached on his bed and pulled a laptop off the bed. Using one hand to hold it he logged onto Netflix.

"What do you wanna watch?" he asked. I got closer to him to see what there was to watch. I saw a bright cover with four people on his recommended list. It read Your Lie In April.

"That looks good," I said pointing towards it. He nodded and clicked on it. We sat on his bed and watched the anime. After episode three we noticed how uncomfortable we both were in that position. He handed his laptop to me and grabbed a pillow from another bed and put it near his. He propped both pillows against the wall. He motioned for me to come over. We sat next to each other, our shoulders touching. The laptop was balanced in our laps. The anime took us on an emotional rollercoaster. We were happy, sad, concerned, everything. As the anime continued we seemed to get closer to each other. We watched until episode fifteen before we realized what time it was. "Shit, it's that late already? But we need to find out what's happening to Kaori!" I yelled. I hate moments like this, having two people in my soul means I have to handle the emotions of two people. Well a person and a demon to be more precise.

"You can come back tomorrow." I groaned loudly at that.

"But I wanna know now! Kaori can't die!"

"But you've been her for five and a half hours, Rin and Yukio are probably worried."

"Ugh! Fine, just promise me you won't watch it without me."

"Ok, fine. Wait, one more thing." He got up and went to his book shelf. He pulled out three books. "Here's the first three volumes of Tokyo Ghoul. When you finish tell me and I'll give you more."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. He gave me the manga and I said goodbye. I left, excited to read Tokyo Ghoul, but nervous for Kaori's wellbeing. _Oh my God what if she dies!?_

"She's not gonna die," Ariadne said.

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"I don't _really_ know it but I don't think it'll happen." We walked in silence back to the dorm. The first person I saw was Yukio.

"Where the have you been?" Yukio asked sternly.

"Out," I half ass replied.

"Where exactly is 'out'?"

"Don't be such a mom, I was doing my own thing." I didn't want to tell him I've been hanging out with Suguro for five and a half hours, he might get suspicious.

"I'm not your mother but you can't just disappear like that and expect us not to worry."

"You saw me leave I didn't disappear." He rolled his eyes.

Before he could reply Rin came bounding down the hall. "Hey Paige, didn't know you were home!"

"Oh, hi Rin," I replied.

"So, why were you with Suguro for five hours?" he asked like he had caught me doing something bad. _Oh crap, I forgot he was there when he asked me to come!_

"You were with Suguro!?" Yukio seemed pissed. He was scary when he's mad.

"N-No, it's not like that!" I said waving my hands in front of me. "We were watching anime and we lost track of time!"

"What anime was it?" Rin asked.

"Your Lie In April." Yukio's anger faded and was replaced by pity. The boys looked at each other then back at me.

"What episode did you get to?" Yukio asked.

"Fifteen, why?"

"I'm warning you Paige, don't watch anymore of it," Yukio told me.

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Rin stated. I nodded, not sure what he meant. I told them I was going to finish it at his dorm tomorrow. Later we ate and I went to bed after showering.


	14. More Rain

**Hi! I hope you guy are enjoying this so far! I made sure not to spoil Your Lie In April to much. All I said was it's supper sad and it will emotionally fuck you up, trust me. Anyway I don't own Blue Exorcist or any of it's characters, I only own my OCs.**

(Bon's POV)

Paige came over at about the same time. I made sure Konekomaru and Shima were gone today too. I didn't want them to know that Paige was here. Not that I'm ashamed of her, I just don't want anyone to be suspicious. As I logged onto my laptop Paige arranged the pillows on my bed to where they were yesterday. I pulled up Your Lie In April episode sixteen and sat next to her. Being so close to her made me just a little uncomfortable at first but I grew used to it. We continued to watch the anime. A few episodes in Paige put her head on my shoulder. I didn't mind, she was starting to grow on me.

We watched the end of the lasted episode, both of us silently crying. The episode ended and I closed my laptop. Paige pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head on them crying pretty loud. I continued to cry silently.

"Shit," she muttered.

"Yep." I didn't really know what to do, we're both emotionally fucked but I should do something, right? I put my hand on her back. _Is this what you do to comfort someone sad?_ She leaned closer to me. Now we were _really_ close. _Uh, what do I do, I've never been this close to a girl._ Out of nowhere an idea popped into my head. I got up and went to the kitchen. Paige watched me sadly as I walked away. I got into Shima's secret stash of chocolate and pulled out a bag of mini Hershey's chocolate bars. I'll make up an excuse later. I came back and sat by a crying Paige. Her head was in her knees again. Neither of us were crying as hard as we were before but we were both still crying a bit. Paige was crying more than I was. I offered her some of the chocolate. She looked at it for a moment and hesitantly reached her hand into the bag and pulled out a bar. She unwrapped it and took a small bite out of it. I grabbed a bar, unwrapped it, and took a bite out of it. We continued to eat until we ate a little over half the previously full bag. We had both stopped crying but were still silent.

A loud clap of thunder startled us both. Paige's eye filled with fear for a few moments. "Are you ok?" I asked her, breaking the silence.

"Yeah fine, just a little scared of storms," she explained looking away. I decided it would be a good idea to drop the subject. I got up to look out of the window. It was raining petty hard and didn't look like it was going to stop.

"You should go home before it gets too bad," I told her. She shuddered.

"Please don't make me go out in a thunder storm…" Her voice shook with fear.

"You really do need to go home. Listen, I'll go with you and I'll bring my umbrella, ok?" She sat for a moment thinking it over. _She really needs to get home. She's like a little sister to Rin and Yukio, they'll kill me if she stays here too long. What would Shima and Konekomaru think if they got home and she was here?_ Her quiet words snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Fine…"

"Alright, let's go." I started the search for my umbrella. I dug it out of the closet and turned to Paige. Her eye was closed and she looked asleep. I walked over to her. "Hey, Earth to Paige," I said waving my hand in front of her face, no response. "Wake up." I poked her cheek, still nothing. Now I was starting to worry. She never did this in class, in fact she's never done this, ever. "Hey! You ok?" I said loudly while shaking her. Her eye slowly opened. I was relieved but confused too. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing don't worry about it," she plastered a smile on her face.

"Yeah, sure," I said suspiciously. She got out of my bed and walked behind me to the door. I opened it for her. She hesitantly walked through it. We walked down the corridor in silence.

When we reached the exit she jumped in front of me and held the door open. I opened the umbrella and stepped through the door. It was pretty windy so I had to keep a tight hold on the umbrella. She slowly stepped through the door tightening her eyepatch. We walked a few yards when we got hit with a big gust of wind. I almost lost hold of the umbrella and Paige's beanie flew up. She grabbed it in a flash and pulled it back on. I heard a relieved sigh escape her lips. We continued to walk. Paige kept a hand on her beanie so it wouldn't fly off again. I saw a flash of lightning out of the corner of my eye. A few seconds later loud thunder filled our ears. Paige yelped and huddled next to me. Her eyes and nose were scrunched up. To comfort her I put my hand on her shoulder farthest from me. It was basically putting my arm around her but I don't want to admit that's what I'm doing. I could feel her slightly shaking. "Hey, hey, it's ok, just a little thunder," I said in the most reassuring voice I could muster.

"Yeah, I know, it's not really that though…" Her answer surprised me, I thought about why she's so afraid of storms. I felt another gust of wind. I hadn't realized I loosened my grip until it was too late. The umbrella flew from my hands. Paige jerked her head up at the sudden wetness.

"Shit! No!" I yelled grabbing for it. But the umbrella was already being whisked away into a tree. "Damn it!" I yelled out. We were already getting soaked. "Great," I sighed. I shivered, _it's so damn cold!_ Paige scooted closer to me to get warmer. _Well at least one good thing came out of this._ Paige looked up to the sky.

"We might as well make the best of this." After she said that she ran and belly flopped. She started sliding. It dawned on me that she was using the wet ground as a slip and slide I joined her. We slid around the campus going in the general direction of her dorm. Laughing more than either of us had in a long time. Paige seemed to be forgetting her fears _._

We ended up in front of her dorm. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" We looked up to see a very angry looking Yukio hovering over us. _Shit, we got caught._

"We're using the ground as a slip and slide, Yukio. You should join us, it's fun," Paige giggled. I started to stand up.

"Oh, just get inside," he replied, walking to the door. I heard him tell Rin to get towels. I helped Paige up and we walked inside. The warmth of the place was greatly appreciated by both of us. I noticed Paige's clothes had holes in them, I assumed mine did too. "You'll have to stay here, the weather said the rain's only going to get worse," Yukio told us.

"But what about my roommates? I have to get back home!" I exclaimed. He shook his head.

"Shima and Konekomaru are already here. In fact everyone in the cram school is." We gave him a confused look and he continued. "Everyone was in the city and when it started raining they were all in the area so we invited them here to get them out of the rain. Rin thought a sleepover would be fun so that's what we've been doing." Paige nodded in arrogance I wasn't as excited. _I don't know how well a sleepover will go with Rin and Yukio's little "problem"._


	15. Hello Sister

**Hello! Sorry this is such a short chapter and for the miner cliff hanger at the end. I'm currently trying to write chapter 17 so you guys shouldn't have to wait too long. Anyway I don't own Blue Exorcist or any of it's character, I only own my OCs.**

(Paige's POV)

"Aw shit, what are we gonna do!?" Ariadne called out.

"We're just going to have to be even more secretive than usual," I told her. I started thinking about what I have in my closet that would cover my tail and pass as pajamas. Footsteps interrupted my thoughts.

"Got the towels you wanted Yukio," Rin's voice said. He started laughing when he saw me and Surguro. "What happened to you guys!?" he managed to giggle out.

"Oh, shut up!" Surguro yelled at him snatching a towel out of his hands. I grabbed the other towel and draped it over myself.

"Thanks Rin," I told him.

"You guys should probably go take a bath or a shower to get warmer," Yukio told us. I nodded and left to go to my room. I retrieved the pajamas I had thought of. Puffy and long light purple pants with a comfy black V-neck. I walked into the bathroom happy to see no one was there. I locked the door and stripped off my wet cloths. I untied my eyepatch and turned on the shower. While I waited for it to heat up I looked in the mirror. I saw my face. It was the same face I had seen for the last seven years. Red hair with a purple steak one bright green eye and one dark grey cat eye, two small dark grey horns, and a long fluffy catlike tail of the same color. I stuck my hand in the water to see if it was hot enough. It wasn't quit scalding but hot enough to turn your skin red if you stayed in too long, just the way I like it. I stepped in, instantly warming up. I hadn't realized how cold I was.

I was beginning to relax and talk to Ariadne when I heard a loud crash and muffled voices. I strained to be able to hear. From what I was able to make out there was a demon that broke in. I heard gun shots and assumed Yukio had killed it. I thought I heard Izumo yell about it being the third one since they've been here. I shrugged it off _. I've only been here a week, stuff like this could just be normal in this place._ I started having a nagging feeling I was being watched. I got out of the shower and quickly dried off. I threw on my clothes, desperate for more warmth.

I was going to tuck my tail in my pants when the door suddenly swung open. _I thought I locked it!_ I looked to see the intruder and nearly jumped out of my skin. The figure walked in and slammed the door behind him. It was a man who looked in his early twenties. Judging by the horns, fangs, claws, and other various things, he was possessed. I was too surprised and scared to move so he walked closer to me. "Hello, sister," he said.

"W-who are you!?" I managed to get out as I backed away. He looked a little confused, maybe even hurt, but it was quickly replaced by realization.

"Mom said this might happen," he mumbled to himself. "I'm Caligo, Ariadne's brother." I felt Ariadne's pang of excitement.

"Cali!" she screamed with so much emotion it made me say it aloud. She started to fight for control of our body. I wasn't going to let her.

"Mom sent me here to retrieve her," he said. She fought harder for control, but I refused to go down. I knew what would happen if she went back there. I would either die or have to live there with her. All the humanity I had taught her in the past few years would disappear, replaced by the hatred and evil regular demons have.

"No, I won't let you!" I yelled at him. I started to fight him. I landed most of the punches but he got a few claws marks on me.

"Just give me my sister!" he screamed with anger after a solid three minutes of fighting.

"No way in hell!" I screamed back. He quit fighting and let me land one final punch on his face. He grabbed my shirt and effortlessly lifted me off my feet. I kicked at him and scratched at the hand holding me up but it proved futile.

"You're stronger than we anticipated, but I _will_ bring my sister back to Gehenna! Next time I'll have reinforcements." I was going to yell at him more but he threw me into the lockers behind us. I felt my head hit hard on the metal and the world went black.


	16. Waking Up

**Ok, I'm sorry but I might not be able to upload as frequently, I do have some excuses though. First off I messed up my knee pretty bad, I won't go into detail on anything but it really hurts. Plus my back problems aren't doing good. Also my computer's been acting up lately. I don't know if it'll happen again but this chapter and chapter 17 both got erased. I had to rewrite this and I'm working on 17. Well you guys didn't come here to hear me complain so I'll let you read now.**

(Rin's POV)

Suguro came up after Yukio killed the low level demon that broke in. We had started a conversation when we heard loud voices below us. We sent Suguro down to see what was happening. He was hesitant at first but after I called him chicken he went to see what was happening. He had just left the room when there was a huge crash. Yukio and I decided to go with him to see what it was. By the time we caught up with him he was trying to open the door to the girl's locker room. "I think it came from in here," he said still fidgeting with the doorknob. The door didn't budge. "Oh, to hell with it!" He started trying to kick down the door. After multiple kicks the door swung open. The sight we saw was an unpleasant one.

The bathroom was wrecked. Clothes were on the floor and one of the mirrors was broken. Near the broken mirror the word "Caligo" was sloppily carved into the bathroom titles. There was a small dent in the lockers and Paige laying facedown was under it, unconscious. Yukio looked shocked like the rest of us then he started to walk to the sink. "One of you get her into a sitting position," Yukio told us. Suguro walked up to her and I followed. We worked together to sit her up right on the locker. I helped her stay in that position. She had a small nosebleed from hitting the floor with her face. Suguro whipped off the blood, there wasn't enough blood for it to be broken.

We looked at her for a moment. _She has horns?_ _What?_ Yukio dug through the first aid kit he retrieved from under the sink until he found what he was looking for. He took out a small stick, smelling salts I assume. He cracked the stick and put it under her nose. She recoiled slightly and opened her eyes a little. She looked pretty confused and dazed. I noticed the eye she kept covered was dark grey and looked like a cat's eye. The others looked like they noticed it too. Yukio decided to ignore it and asked her if she knew who she was, she nodded. Then he asked if she knew where she was. There was a pause then a slow head shake. Next he asked her if she remembered what happened.

"Not really…" she mumbled.

"Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked putting up two fingers.

"Uh… Four…? It's all blurry…"

"Do you feel nauseous?"

"Yeah… And my head hurts…"

"She most likely has a concussion, bring her up to her room so she can get some rest," Yukio said standing up and starting to leave. "Someone's going to have to stay with her at all times. This looks like the work of a high level demon, she's probably being hunted," he stated from the door way.

"I held her up, you're carrying her," I told Suguro. He looked like he was about to protest but changed his mind and rolled his eyes with a 'fine'. He slid his hands under her shoulders and knees. He picked her up easily, I wasn't surprised, she was a pretty small person. She looked confused at first but soon realized she was being held.

"I don't need to be carried…" she said.

"Yes you do, you can barely sit up straight," Suguro told her.

"Fine," she pouted knowing he was right. She tried to cross her arms but her coordination was off and her arms missed each other. She had to look down to make sure she got it right the second time. It was hard not to laugh at her. I saw movement under her. _Don't tell me she has a tail too._ I reached up and lightly grabbed it to see how she would react. It was surprisingly soft and fluffy. Paige looked a bit surprised then kind of mad. "Let go of my tail…" she grumbled, slowly wiggling her tail out of my grasp. I stood up.

"Let's just get her up to her room," I said turning to leave. "Follow me." I walked out and headed towards Paige's room. I opened the door to her room and let Suguro in. I giggled a little bit at how messy it was. He gently set her down on her unmade bed. With some help from Suguro she was able to rap herself in her blankets. I left and got some more pillows from another room. I came back and helped her prop herself up. She stayed in her groggy state for about ten more minutes. She told us what happened before she was knocked unconscious. Well what she remembered, some areas were a little fuzzy still. After she was done Suguro asked her about her "appearance".

"Oh, I knew something was off…" She took a deep breath. "Bring the others in, I'll tell you guys, but I only want to say it once."


End file.
